


A Heist! With Kokoroni!

by Doc_Ravenbe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Comedy, Gen, Heist, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Ravenbe/pseuds/Doc_Ravenbe
Summary: The Heist free company has decided to break in and rob the Gizmonics Institute free company after hearing word of great treasures. It just so happens that Gizmonics Institute is hosting a charity event, the rare reading a Sharlyan Author’s Mystery/Horror novel, at the same time providing perfect cover. Will this scheme succeed? Maybe. Will there be complications? You betcha! After-all what good heist doesn't have a hitch or two thrown into the mix?
Comments: 1





	A Heist! With Kokoroni!

It was a bright afternoon in the Goblet. Individuals were walking by the Gizmonics Institute free company mansion as decorations and signs were placed out. Tonight, the free company would be hosting a dramatic reading of a novel from the great Sharlyan author, Jaffe T. Axelrod, whose collection was in fragments ever since the Isle of Val was lost. Gizmonics Institute had discovered copies of his works in the Far East and would now release new editions of it for the world. Yet it was at the Sultana’s Breath apartments overlooking the mansion that trouble was brewing.

“So, we’re really going through with this?” a male miqo’te said staring out the window towards the mansion, his feline ears twitching in his black hair, “I kinda work with this guy when I’m with the Scions.”

“Mortakai, He’s a friend of yours?” another miqo’te put a hand on him.

“Nathan. He’s more of Thancred’s drinking buddy. I have seen him a couple of times when the Scions needed help with primals or at the Allagan ruins in Mor Dhona. Everyone in Ul’dah knows about Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu because of what he did during the calamity and well the superstitions about Ven.” Mortakai tussled his own hair dramatically. “Koko, wouldn’t robbing a place when it’s hosting a big event lead to more problems, then when we know they’re not at home?” Mortakai turned his gaze to his leader of the free company The Heist, a plainsfolk lalafellen lass by the name of Kokoroni Yoyoyon. She was busy drawing out the details of the plan then scribbling out parts when annoyed.

“What kind of fun is it robbing a place if no one is home?” Kokoroni muttered as she turned up to look at her friends and free company members. There was devilish gleam in her green eyes, “It’s cooler when you have a heist and people are there and they can’t stop you!” She grinned at the two miqo’te as their fourth member entered, a viera whose leporine features were less lithe but sturdier and more muscular with a feral air about her. She looked embarrassed staring back into the corner.

“His mouth make weird noises… it foamy.” The viera said, her accent guttural and slightly broken. “Hyurs sleep weird when hit in head.” The owner of this apartment was knocked out and crumpled in a weird angle, still breathing though cold cocked by the viera’s strength.

“Rakhi, maybe gently on his bed would be a better position.” Mortakai said, “Koko are you sure having her out with us for this heist is ok? I mean the Mythril Eye did have an article on Rahki’s visit to the blood sands in it.” He held up the newspaper pointing at the headline of “WILD RABBIT GIRL WREAKS HAVOC IN TOURNAMENT”

“Nathan said it makes a lot of money. I just wish I could’ve fought that one pugilist you talked about _Stab_ something.” Rakhi said.

“I see no problem with it.” Koko said blankly. Her auburn hair bristling with excitement at their mischief tonight. “Now let’s get ready for this soiree.”

* * *

Night descended on the mansion. The crowds lined up round the corner to enter for the night’s event. The main hall was divided in half. On the right was the barroom, the tables filled with food and treats, drinks flowing from the tap to eager glasses. To the left was a dance area where musicians were assembled and playing while a singer produced sweet melodies for the crowd goers. As the, song ended, a pale skinned dunesfolk lalafell walked on stage helped up by a few of the musicians. He wore a tie and shirt over which was a dark brown vest and black pants. Clearing his throats and adjusting his glasses, he greeted the assembled crowd with a beaming smile. His eyes, one white and the other a deep red lit up.

“Welcome everyone, from far distant shores of Old Sharlyan to these very streets of Sultanate. I am Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu and tonight in our theater will be a glorious retelling of a lost tale of Jaffe T. Axelrod.” Rarakurzu extends his arm to left as guide lights lead to a door. “Please proceed downstairs and have a seat though by the end, you may only need the edge. As subterfuge, intrigue, shadows and the horrors within chill your bones all within a palace of crystal and light.” Rarakurzu bowed while the guests funnel downstairs to the main event. He remained behind watching the last stragglers head down, they give him thanks and praises. The last customer gone, his showman persona switched to a slightly stern face eyes narrowed, though his dunesfolk eyes hid his pupils. He bade the musicians off for the night, paying them. His finger moved to a linkpearl & adjusted his glasses as he moved upstairs.

“Alright everything’s clear. Rinji & Drinak are on stage help with sounds and lighting, make sure our talent is comfortable and has a pitcher of water. Tania, soon as you are done with concessions downstairs, you are free to take over the bar. Really wish Malvain and Vals were here.” He sighed “Still can’t believe Goremaul went on sabbatical after everything that happened in Ala Mhigo. I have someone I’m meeting during this reading. So, Tania is in charge while this is going on. Now I attend to personal business, something particularly important.” A smile flashed across his face to a seated lalafell woman in a stylish kimono. She turned up and smiled at him, her black hair framing her face blue plainsfolks eyes lighting up before she gave him a light tap on the cheek.

“Doc, you promised you would be here sooner.” She replied, “the food’s getting cold.”

“Sorry Coruru, I had to give them the old razzle dazzle.” Rarakurzu sighed as he sat down to eat.

“It was well done; I still can’t believe you found that book all the way in the East. My husband the businessman.” Coruru said as she nibbled on a slice of beef.

“Yes, this should rake in the gil for us, and might prove useful for some other things.” The two alafell dined enjoying each other’s company. Neither noticed that straying near the dancing lounge floor were four individuals.

* * *

Kokoroni, Mortakai, Nathan and Rakhi slowly crept back from the doorway, hiding while Rarakurzu went upstairs and moved back to the dance area. “Perfect the first part of the heist is successful!” Kokoroni devilishly grinned as she munched on some cheese. She was dressed in a red straight dress, while holding a small bag. “Now to the next phase, Nathan and I will try to locate the safe.” She paused while pulling out her plans quickly shuffling papers. “Rakhi and Mo, stay near the front to keep an eye out for anyone approaching the personal rooms. Oh, and get some more food. This is some good stuff.” She scarfed down some more h'orderves.

Rakhi nodded as Mortakai sighed, “So this is dinner and heist, now?” he looked toward the bar and his mood changed from worried boredom to joy. Drinking at the bar were two beautiful women, an au ra with black scales and reddish skin, a white and gray frilly dressed complimenting her body and energetic aura. The other one a female miqo’te, with white hair tips in black, wore a black tuxedo suit, her attitude dour as she knocked back shots of whiskey. Mortakai rubbed his hands before saluting Kokoroni, “my dear leader, I’ll be more than happy to cover the front.” Kokoroni face went deadpan at his flowery speech

“Just let us know if something happens. Come on Nathan.” She whispered with a scowl as they team split up.

At the bar, a female roegadyn, wearing a similar black tuxedo, poured another drink and set it down before the miqo’te, S’tabbitha D’Valefore. She snatched and knocked it back in one gulp. Yuzuki Hitomi, the auri woman, cheered and clapped. “Stabbers did you read that book this party is about?” she turned her head to the roegadyn “Dyrstswys make sure Fray doesn’t ask you for any complex drinks.”

“Frey? I think Tania can make her own drinks pretty well.” S’tabbitha said giving a weird look at Yuzuki before turning to the bartender. “No offense, Dyrstswys.” The roegadyn nodded. “But that book? Yeah, I kinda read one of the copies we’re going to be selling. I thought the shadow creatures that mimicked voices but always looked like they were facing away from you was cool and creepy. But I just couldn’t get my head around a world of only hyurs. Seems pretty weird to me, though that one scene of the guy trying to lockpick open the glass case with a coffin in it only for the big guy breaking it with his sword cane was cool.”

“I was wondering more about the cats.” Yuzuki chimed in kicking her legs a little.

“Yeah what about the cats?” S’tabbitha said, nursing her drink this time.

“I know they’re using music from the Orchestrion and sound effects to make the reading scarier, but for the cat noises, did you provide any of that?” Yuzuki put a finger to her own face.

“Absolutely not!” S’tabbitha hissed as she slammed the glass down. “I would never stoop myself to making cat noises.”

“But Kira and Strahd said they provided some noises and I heard even Masha from the songbirds did a voice.” Yuzuki looked at S’tabbitha with a cheery smile much to S’tabbitha discomfort.

“What’s this? Not two but three beautiful visions come before my sight?” S’tabbitha and Yuzuki turn and see approaching them Mortakai and Rakhi. “Is this seat available? I can offer a round on me.” Mortakai approached to the vacant bar stool by Yuzuki.

“That seat’s taken… for Fray.” Yuzuki’s cheeked puffed in annoyance.

“My apologies,” Mortakai moved toward the empty bar stool by S’tabbitha. His tail twitched and ears fluttered as he looked at her. “is this seat taken?” S’tabbitha’s eyes narrowed as her tail went flicked lightly.

“No one’s sitting there. Go for it.”

“Thank you! So, what are you two lovely ladies doing here?” Mortakai leaned in as Dyrstswys poured him a drink. “my friend and I” he nodded to Rakhi. “came in for this reading but she was feeling a little tired by the words.”

“Mo make no sense.” Rakhi muttered. “We not come for book but for.” Mortakai hushed the viera.

“She gets flustered. My friends found her in the wilds of Dalmasca. Don’t mind her. I want to know more about you my dear...” Mortakai looked inquisitively.

“I’m Yuzuki!” Yuzuki chimed happily “that’s Stabbers.”

“It’s S’tabbitha, Yuzu.” S’tabbitha said bluntly. “look buddy, I appreciate the drink but you’re yeowling up the wrong tree.” S’tabbitha’s tail flicks angrily as she locks eyes with Mortakai.

* * *

Kokoroni and Nathan weaved through the hallways leading to the private chambers in the Mansion. “Why are these places always like mazes.” Nathan looked around before turning back to Kokoroni, “when did you change clothes?” The lalafell was now in a black military jacket, a red bandana sticking out, the small bag now larger.

“Glamour dispeller, duh.” Kokoroni stared. “Like I would wear a dress when doing this. Don’t tell me you actually changed into something clean for once?”

“Well are at a big party. Never mind.” Nathan sputtered as he pulled out a small paper with names listed on it. “Looking at the rooms, anything really valuable other than gil would be in either a Vals Goremaul’s office or this Rarakurzu’s office. Let’s try the first one.” Both nodded as the approached the office of Vals Goremaul. On the door was a simple sign with an odd phrase. _It’s only an audit._ Nathan slowly opened the door and the two looked inside, then quickly shut the door as a menacing aura seemed to flow out dark and ominously lit office.

“Let’s try the other one.” Kokoroni said, sweat swelling on her forehead. They quietly moved to the office of Rarakurzu. Approaching the door, they slowly opened it before a voice came up from behind them.

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice incredulously called out. Nathan and Kokoroni turned around spying a red headed lalafell in dusters. His staff tucked on the back.

“Oh great, It’s Jude.” Kokoroni seethed. “Don’t get in my way, I’m working on something.” Koko continued jiggling the handle. A cry of success as it slowly turned.

“I should say the same thing. I thought I saw Mo and Rakhi near the bar when I came in. No really what are you two doing here?” Jude scowled. Koko ignored him as she slid into the door. “Hey don’t go in… there.” He squelched as Nathan put a hand on his shoulder.

“She always gets this way. It’ll be quick.“ Nathan stopped as he saw another individual walking towards them. Silently drew the door close so as not to slam it shut. He fumbled a whistle as Rarakurzu approached. He eyed Jude and Nathan slowly, as he held a covered plate in his hands.

“Gyosin only mentioned you being here Jude, who’s your friend?” Rarakurzu stared while a catfish person the size of a lalafell walked behind him, squeaking with each step.

“Only Jude came here, yes yes.” Gyosin said with a blank stare on his face.

Jude’s eyes darted trying to find the words. Nathan stepped forward bowing slightly. “we’re old friends I just noticed him while I was getting some fresh air from tonight’s event. Mr. Rarakurzu.” Nathan said.

“Doctores, please.”

“Of course! Doctores Rarakurzu, I just wanted to catch up with him since I saw him near your office. I think I will head back to the reading.” Nathan laughed hoping his words carried over to Kokoroni’s linkpearl. He started to walk off quickly.

“Wait a moment.” Rarkurzu replied. Nathan stopped with a slow jolt, his back to the lalafell, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Y-yes?” Nathan stammered.

“Don’t forget to get a copy of the book before you leave tonight’s festivities. Don’t want you to get spoiled too much when you head back to the reading.” A grin spread across the lalafell’s face, his eyes concealed by the reflection of light on his glasses, though Nathan could swear that his eyes were glowing slightly.

“O-of course! I’ll make sure to buy one!” Nathan said before exiting the hallway to the main floor. Lowering his voice, he put a finger to his linkpearl. “Mo. Rakhi. Come in! we got a problem!” Nathan whispered trying to keep calm.

Mortakai’s laughter came across the linkpearl. “We might have one too.”

* * *

“You know I’m something of a fighter.” Mortakai boasted. “Right, Rakhi?”

“Some… thing? Yes?” Rakhi was distracted. The female miqo’te that was getting angrier the more Mortakai talked reminded her of something she heard during the blood sands tournament but couldn’t put her finger on it. The viera’s feral mind tried to put the pieces together but the glass slamming on the bar counter snapped her out of it. The miqo’te, S’tabbitha was it? She got up from her barstool. Her ears were flat against her head as her tail flitted about, but her face was a mixture of anger, beauty and drunkenness to this viera.

“So, you’re a fighter, huh?” S’tabbitha muttered loudly, the 5th shot of whisky while hearing Mortakai try to woo her and Yuzuki was the straw needed to break her control. “You think you can show me?”

Mortakai face went slump, “Show you?” he might have pushed too far this time on his philandering, he realized. “I... well... uh…” S’tabbitha began to remove her coat, throwing it onto the barstool she once sat on. “Yyeah, show me.” She undid the tie around her neck and began rolling up her sleeves. “Maybe another time.” Mortakai stammered.

S’tabbtiha’s eye narrowed. “How about now.” She grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, anger boiling off of her in palpable waves. Rakhi moved in between, placing her hand firmly on S'tabbitha.

"Don't hurt friend." Rakhi said, putting a little pressure on S'tabbitha's shoulder "He's like this." S'tabbitha's fist was a whir as it connected with Rakhi's cheek. Eyes narrowed and hack

“Ok, guess we’re going with the big bunny.” S’tabbitha eyes locked on to Rakhi.

“Woo! Here comes Stabbytabby!” Yuzuki cheered, her face flushed from seeing S’tabbitha get ready to fight.

“Stop using my ring name.” S’tabbitha snapped back. Exasperated, her eyes locked onto Rakhi She grinned as cracked her knuckles.

Rakhi stroked her face, her thumb drawing blood from her lips from S'tabbitha's strike. The name was familiar to her from Bloodsands but now her friend was in danger and she needed to stop the fight before it drew attention. Her eyes gleamed as she moved Mortakai away. "You..shouldn't have done...that.." As she swung hard with a haymaker to S'tabbitha, the miqo'te ducked and rolled back, separating the two. The atmosphere in the bar was growing tenser.

Mortakai realized the situation had become a lot worse. Nathan’s voice shout through the linkpearl. “We got a problem!”

Mortakai laughed worriedly, “We might have one too. Come quick please, bro.”

Rakhi charged in, her face grim but a slight smirk could be seen, right fist flying toward S’tabbitha. She ducked and dodged to the right as Rakhi’s fist connected with a pillar. The viera laughed as she shook her fist. S’tabbitha pulled out string and tied her hair to keep it out of her eyes before leaping onto Rakhi’s back with two blows from her fist before pushing off with a backflip. “Good fun!” Rakhi laughed as she dove down into a leg sweep, taking S’tabbitha off balance and knocking over barstools. Both Yuzuki and Mortakai dove behind the bar counter as Dyrstswys looked on mollified.

“Get ‘em Stabbers!” Yuzuki cheered as S’tabbitha got up and spun into a roundhouse kick. Rakhi blocks with her forearm. The viera’s grin reaching both sides of her face as she then grabs S’tabbitha’s leg and throws her to the ground. Rakhi leaps into the air with her elbow pointed right for the miqo’te’s stomach, only to connect with the floor as S’tabbtiha rolls out of the way. Yuzuki clapping and cheering as the fight goes on while Mortakai frantically looks for Nathan. Dyrstswys runs to wine cellar behind the bar, her hand to her linkpearl. The viera and the miqo’te trade blows repeatedly, their clothes scuffed and tearing, breath getting ragged and fists bloodied. They separate their stances ready for the next blow.

“Not bad, Bun girl.” S’tabbitha grinned as she wicked blood from her lips and tensed her knuckles.

Rakhi smiled, one of her eyes slightly closed from a shiner. "Likewise"

As the two fighters admired each other’s tenacity and brawling techniques. A familiar form rushed towards the bar to Mortakai’s relief. “Thank the twelve, Nathan you arrived just in time.”

The words rang true. Nathan’s smiling face contorted into pain. As he ran straight into the path of both S’tabbitha’s and Rakhi’s last punches. His head reeled to the left from the miqo’te’s haymaker and his body lifted into the air from Rakhi’s uppercut. Nathan was completely knocked out and on the ground as the color drained from Mortakai’s face. Yuzuki sucked in air turning slightly in sympathy to the pain she saw inflicted on this new miqo’te fellow that arrived at perfectly at the wrong time. Reality snapped in as the sound of a gun being unloaded loudly. Everyone witnessing this fight turned to see a female hyur, her light brown hair in curls framing a red frustrated face. Breathing heavy as she lowered her gun. “What in the seven hells are you idiots doing to my bar?!”

S’tabbitha snapped back as Nathan crumpled onto her. “Ifrit’s arse, Tania why’d you shoot inside the mansion?! The guests are going to hear it.”

“The basement theater’s sound proofed ever since the Wandering Minstrel incident.” Tania holstered her gun. She surveyed the damage with dread as she heard two more sets of footsteps approached. It was Rarakurzu and Jude, “Sorry Doc, I had to stop this fight before the entire bar area became a warzone.” She looked up to see Coruru at the top of the stairs. There was a menacing aura surrounding her. The smile on her face and her half-closed eyes only made the air grow colder. “Sorry for the noise Coruru.”

“Where Koko?” Rakhi said, looking down at Nathan on top of S’tabbitha. Rarakurzu’s eyes narrowed as he looked back to the private chamber doorway.

* * *

Kokoroni had slipped into the office, ignoring Jude’s protest. Her eyes darted in the low-lit room before Nathan’s voice came across her linkpearl. Overhearing the conversation, she dove quickly under a nearby table and held her breath. “Great Jude messes up another plan.” She muttered to herself quietly as the door opened. Looking out from under the covers of the table she could see Jude and Rarakurzu enter. “Shit.” She thought to herself as the other lalafell walked toward the table. She heard something being set on top of the table as they began conversing. The conversation was muffled, only a few words could be heard clearly as she kept her breathing quiet and calm. Something about ruins? The desert? Needing the help of a tribe? It was hard for her to focus. She hoped that this conversation could end so she could work on finding the safe in this office and right now her view of the place was limited. Fate would soon provide her a proper chance.

“What’s that Dyrstswys? Yes, I’m on my way. Jude follow me, something came up.” Rarakurzu muttered.

It was a loud bang noise that echoed outside. “What was that?” Jude mentioned from outside of Kokoroni’s hiding spot. Both he and Rarakurzu stood up. The two lalafell rushed out of the office. This was Koko’s chance. She quietly moved from under the table. Assessing the room, she pulled out from her bag the special glasses she had made. The slightly dark room grew brighter as she began to search for a safe in Rarakurzu’s office. Rummaging through his desk was unsuccessful, though she did swipe a pen in one of the drawers. A door leading to a small library provided nothing of importance either. She worked back to main area as she began taking down paintings.

“Cactpot!” Kokoroni grinned. Two of the paintings were covering safes! Pulling out a coin she flipped it and went for the safe on the right. She approached it and began turning the tumblers, her ear to door to listen as the pins align. Grinning as she heard it open, she pulled on the safe door, only to find another safe. Confused, she opened this smaller safe within a safe, but found it empty. “Damn it,” Kokoroni cursed, “Should have done the other one first.” As she turned her attention to the remaining safe, fingers wiggling with excitement, she turned around and saw what was on the table. It was a serving dish. She approached and lifted the domed lid, her eyes sparkled, and mouth began to drool. It looked like a Sohm Al tart, but she could smell rolanberries as well as chestnuts. “A little snack couldn’t hurt.” She said as she inhaled the dessert. She darted back to the unopened safe and began to crack open the safe. Maybe it was the frosting and sugary contents of the dessert, maybe she was too excited but this safe was proving to be a problem. She could turn it to the right perfectly, but the left turns fought her every time. “What is up with this safe?” she muttered out loud.

“It tends to get stuck on the left turns if you spin it too fast on the right.” A voice said behind her, a hint of mild interest and annoyance coming across.

“Oh! thank you!” Koko said before freezing up. She turned around slowly to see Rarakurzu standing behind her, arms folded and foot tapping. 

“Now how did you get here?” His eyes turned to the table, noticing the crumbs on the empty plate. “Alright, where’s the tart?”

“Uhh what tart?” Koko tried to look innocent, the crumbs and frosting on her face betrayed her. “It was a big rabbit that came in.” Her linkpearl sending out a coded word for help from her friends.

“Do you realize how much trouble we’re both in now?” Rarakurzu replied a slight hint of worry in his calm demeanor. “That was my wife’s dessert.” The door behind Rarakurzu burst opened. He sidestepped out of the way of Rakhi’s form rushing in, Nathan over shoulder and a panicking Mortakai behind. Mortakai and Rarakurzu exchanged glances. “You look familiar.” Rarakurzu began to say.

“Grab the safe! Grab the safe! Grab the safe!” Kokoroni began shouting to Rakhi as the viera went to the unopened safe the lalafell pointed to. With one arm, she grabbed the edge of the frame and pulled. And with the strength of a wild viera fighting Garleans in the jungles of Dalmasca, the walls ripped and the safe was free. Kokokoroni, Rakhi and Mortakai, dragging Nathan, fled from the room to the shock of Rarakurzu.

“We have a dine and dash coming from my office.” Rarakurzu shouted into the linkpearl.

* * *

They dashed through the hallways from Rarakurzu’s office to the main floor. Rakhi holding the safe in one arm and Kokoroni on her shoulder. Mortakai took up the rear, Nathan’s arm draped on his shoulders as he was dragged along, still unconscious. As the four bursts through the door, they were not alone. Greeting them were S’tabbitha, Yuzuki, Tania, Coruru, Dyrstswys and Jude. “Leave the safe on the floor and no one has to get hurt any further.” Tania ordered, her gun at her side.

“You should listen to her. She’s rather good with bow or a gun.” From behind them Rarkurzu stepped forward. Koko’s eyes darted back and forth assessing the situation. There was a way out of this, it wasn’t the first time they had a plan go south like this. 

“Charge!” Koko screamed as Rakhi ran forward. The others dodged to the side to avoid the oncoming train that was Rakhi with a large safe. Mortakai followed quickly behind until he felt resistance from Nathan. Turning back, he saw S’tabbitha grabbing Nathan’s leg.

“You’re not getting away that easily.” She hissed grabbing tight. Mortakai pulled Nathan hard and through sheer luck and panic at the miqo’te pugilist, they both tumbled free and out the door following Koko and Rakhi. Outside was some safety but time was not on their side as Jude and the members of Gizmonics Institute came rushing out after them.

“Rakhi, how far do you think you can throw something heavy?” Koko leaped off Rakhi’s shoulder.

“I throw real good.” Rakhi said, “Watch!” Koko tried to stop Rakhi but it was too late. With one large swing she sent the safe flying right toward the apartment they were occupying that week. A look of shock came over everyone. As the safe zoomed further, and further and then began arcing down into the ravine. Rakhi could throw far but it was not far enough. A collective loud yet succinct “Shit” came from everyone but Rakhi. At this point, Coruru dashed towards the four and with quick slash of her katana blade hidden in her healing staff. She knocked out Koko, Rakhi and Mortakai. All unconscious on the lawn next to Nathan.

“That safe is important, someone do something or we’re in big trouble.” Rarakurzu shouted. Tania calmly walked forward pulling out her Machinist tool. Aiming carefully, she fired off a drill missile that flew straight toward the safe. The missile split into four pieces all connected by a powerful net scooping up the safe and drilling int the side of the cliff that the Sultana’s Breath stood on.

“You’re welcome Doc.” Tania said as she blew the smoke off the tool.

“Impressive as always Tania.” Rarakurzu said as he turned towards the four members of The Heist. “clean up the place the reading is almost over. Take them upstairs to our personal lounge. Jude any further business we have will be tomorrow. Give Lalai my regards.” Jude nodded mutely as he walked off.

Koko’s eyes burst open, her cheek red and stinging. She was back inside the Gizmonics Institute mansion, her arms tied and her daggers at her feet. Before her sat Rarakurzu, with Tania and S’tabbitha standing behind him. She could hear a female lalafell voice near her and a couple more slaps, “Wake up sleepy heads.” Coruru smiled. All four members of The Heist had matching hand marks on their face. Coruru then sat down by Rarukurzu. He adjusted his glasses and rested his chin on his hands.

“Where do I start?” his voice low and professional yet a slight hint of anger traced through his words. “Coming to an event and not paying for entry. Eating and hoarding expertly prepared food. Harassing my free company members.” At this S’tabbitha hissed at Mortakai. “Damages to my bar, my office and my doors. Not to mention almost ruining an important night for my free company and business. And eating my wife’s dessert. All this. For what reason?”

Koko gulped. “I thought it would be funny.”

A look came across Rarakurzu’s face. He stared hard at Kokoroni’s dejected face as her eyes tried to avoid his gaze. “I know that look. Thaliak protect me, you had no idea what you were trying to do tonight, didn’t you?”

“I knew it.” Mortakai shouted out. “No wonder you weren’t letting us look at the plans this time.”

“Mortakai I hardly think you have time to critique her plans.” Rarakurzu spoke plainly.

“Wait how did you know my name?” Mortakai panicked. 

“You spend time working with the Scions, you start recognizing faces. Not to mention your adopted family’s fortune being donated does not go unnoticed in Ul’dah.” Rarakurzu replied “Now I understand what Y’shtola said by you being a buzzing fly in her ear.”

“My flower said that?” Mortakai said. Y’shtola had shot down two men that day with mere words, as during this time she rejected a Little Sun.

“Where are my pants?” Nathan looked down noticing the lack of pants and his briefs exposed to the world.

“I’m keeping these pants, they’re mine now.” S’tabbitha spoke up, producing Nathan’s pants.

“Stabbs!” Tania admonished the miqo’te.

“She tends to fall to old habits,” Rarakurzu said calmly. “Is there anything you have to say for yourself? How am I going to explain to Krile Baldesion that the cipher to Jaffe Axelrod’s work on the Isle of Val is now nestled in a net in a safe overlooking the Goblet?”

“I think you explained it perfectly well.” A lalafellin voice said from the doorway. Rarakurzu turned to see Krile standing at the door a slight smirk on her face.

“Jude told me you’d be in sometime tomorrow to review the authentication.” Rarakurzu sighed.

“I was until I saw this girl you managed to tie up. After Alphinaud mentioned a bit about her skills. I kind of wanted to test her out. So, I might have left her a flyer for your reading and may have left a note saying there was something valuable. Might I say that it was a wonderful performance, and the reading too.” Krile gave a small chuckle.

“Wait, I got tricked?” Koko eyes widened.

“Alphi was right, she is a monster.” Mortakai muttered.

“I feel a draft.” Nathan lamented.

A loud sigh came from Rarakurzu. “Get them up, untie them. I think everyone here has had a rough night. Stabbs, get them a couple bags of gil from our bank room and one of our prints of the book.” He waved his hand. “Krile, I’ll let you know when safe is on the ground. Hopefully, it will help you in the east on that crazy island.”

“Of course, and I am sorry I didn’t want your mansion roughed up over this. Thancred did say you put a lot of work in here.” Krile said sincerely. “The scions do appreciate your efforts. And I do too for my grandfather’s sake.” She exited the room.

“Now I have one last question, Kokoroni was it?” Rarakurzu’s attention focused back to Koko. “That tart how was it?” his gaze was serious yet blunt.

“It was really good.” Koko’s eyes shined as she thought of the dessert she had scarfed down, “The rolanberries complimented the chestnut flavor and the cream frosting was perfect.”

“Wait really?” Tania replied in shock. “I guess rolanberries was a good addition afterall.”

“It’s a shame neither Coruru nor I could try it.” Rarakurzu sighed.

“I’ll make more.” Tania said. “Come on you four out you go.” Tania grabbed Nathan’s pants from S’tabbitha’s hands and tossed them to Nathan. “Give the guy some dignity Stabbs.”

As The Heist was escorted out of Gizmonics Institutes’ Mansion, Nathan pants on his body and three medium sized bags of gil in his arms. Koko given a jar of semi broken food from the bar fight. They turned to walk away.

“Bunny Girl.” S’tabbitha motioned to Rakhi.

“Rakhi.” The viera pointed to herself.

“Right, got it. You threw some rather good punches back there. I’ll be feeling them for a bit.” S’tabbitha smirked.

“Rakhi think Stabbs good too.” Rakhi nodded.

“Yeah, thanks. Next time send me letter or something. We can have a match out at Wolves’ Den. Where we won’t get interrupted.” S’tabbitha smirked as Rakhi came up and bear hugged the miqo’te.

“I held back.” Rakhi smiled. "We have fun next time."

“Out you go.” Rarakurzu shouted. “I might call you for some favors in the future. Til then, don’t come buy here for a couple months. You’re all welcome to our All Saint’s Wake party as guests, not thieves.” The mansion doors slammed, leaving the four in the dark. As they walked off Koko smiled.

“Maybe we should do another of these mansion heists some time. Just not here.” Koko’s eyes glinted with devious thoughts to The Heist’s next caper. The soldiered on into the night towards the apartment they broke into.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, I know. Yet when finishing my last story I kinda had another creep up, as story seeds tend to do.  
> The characters herein on based on two free companies in the game of Final Fantasy XIV, my own Gizmonics Institute and Dampho's (https://twitter.com/Dampho_ ) free company The Heist. I have been given permission by her and her friends to use their characters in this story. I also recommend going to her Patreon & ko-fi pages as she is an awesome artist! https://www.patreon.com/dampho & https://ko-fi.com/dampho  
> As to the story itself. I always wanted to write a bar room brawl and a heist. In fact the key scene when Rarakurzu mentions to Koko that the safe is a little sticky on some turns was the initial story seed that caused this whole thing. For those who are fans of Critical Role, you may be seeing some hints to a one shot they did recently. Can you guess? Well the Sharlyan author Jaife T. Axelrod is a reference to Taliesin Jaffe. One of his VA screen names is Taliesin Axelrod - yeah I'm not entirely clever but he did voice Thancred in FFXIV during ARR and I thoroughly enjoyed his Call of Cthulhu one shot, "Shadows Over the Crystal Palace." That one shot is the alluded to novel that is center of the event that Gizmonics Institute is hosting as The Heist team does their heist. If you haven't seen this episode of Critical Role, I suggest you do it's creepy and fun.
> 
> When Yuzuki mentions Fray and S'tabbitha asks about Tania Frey. this is not a typo. Yuzuki has become a Dark Knight and is following the Dark Knight questline storywise in this universe. So the Frey she mentions is her darkside taken the form. I plan to have a running gag with the Gizmonics crew where they think Yuzuki is being passive aggressive with Tania. The gag's punchline comes when she manages to summon the shadow version like level 80 Dark Knights do.


End file.
